


ripped jeans

by Erysun, fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erysun/pseuds/Erysun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: Дырки на джинсах Джонни нужны для того, чтобы заинтересовать Тэна.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: DRABBLES | MINI  R-NC21 FK2020 J&K POP, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	ripped jeans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ripped jeans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673154) by [shuantics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuantics/pseuds/shuantics). 



Смех Джонни заглушает беспорядочная копна черных волос, окутывающих его ароматом зеленого чая.

\- Щекотно, - шепчет он, передвигаясь, чтобы Тэн устроился поудобней в его руках. Несмотря на эти слова, Тэн не убирает руку с бедра Джонни, красивые пальцы все еще рисуют круги в зияющих дырах, обнажающих молочно-белую кожу.

Обычно в общежитии поздним вечером тихо. В это время, все одногрупники возвращаются с долгих тренировок и заканчивают бесконечные графики, они начинают спорить о том, что будут есть, кто будет готовить или, где заказать еду, но делают это вполголоса.

Тэн и Джонни не одни, они это знают. В другом конце комнаты Джехен лежит на своей кровати, он не спит, он с наушниками и все его внимание сосредоточено на иностранном фильме, на экране планшета. Но все же тишина приятна, особенно когда они чувствуют ее вместе.

\- У тебя красивые бедра, - бормочет Тэн. Он кажется сонным, и Джонни с трудом сдерживает улыбку, расползающуюся по его лицу, когда он видит опущенные веки Тэна и его очаровательное лицо, когда он зевает.

\- Спасибо, - отвечает Джонни, - я сам их сделал.

Тэн фыркает, его тело подрагивает в руках Джонни.

\- Неубедительно.

\- Зато я тебя рассмешил, - усмехается он, протягивая руку, чтобы погладить волосы на затылке Тэна.

\- Туше.

Между ними воцаряется тишина, как это обычно бывает с простынями после того, как их пинают ногами. Все, что они могут слышать - это бессвязный шум из наушников Джехена и их собственное спокойное, ритмичное дыхание.

\- Так тихо, - комментирует Тэн, засовывая пальцы в самую широкую дырку, и проводя ими по ее краю.

\- Я как раз начал думать, - шепчет Джонни и добавляет, - не порть настрой.

\- Как грубо.

\- Ты назвал мою шутку неубедительной.

Тэн поворачивает голову и смотрит на Джонни, положив голову ему на плечо.

\- У тебя есть проблемы с отмщением. Только на прошлой неделе ты спрятал всю обувь Хансоля, потому что на репетиции он продолжал стоять за тобой.

\- В твоих словах есть смысл. - Он улыбается и нежно целует Тэна в губы. - По крайней мере, теперь мы квиты.

Шорох и скрип кровати в другом конце комнаты пугает их обоих, когда Джехен идет к двери с планшетом в руке.

\- Доен! - Зовет он, и разговор затихает, когда он уходит, оставляя Джонни и Тэна снова в уютном молчании.

Пальцы Тэна продолжают двигаться, периодически вырисовывая узоры понятные только ему и теребя рваную ткань выцветших джинсов. Он вздыхает, прежде чем сказать: «я надеялся, что Джехен уйдет».

\- Но это и его комната тоже. - Джонни улыбается и бессознательно облизывает губы.

\- Да...- Тэн извивается, и пересаживается так, что оказывается на коленях Джонни к нему лицом, матрас прогнулся под их весом. Халат, который он носил (с одним нижним бельем), свисал с его плеча, обнажая мягкую, загорелую кожу шеи, ключиц и половину груди. Джонни чувствует возбуждение внизу живота, глядя на него - такого милого, невинного и опасно уязвимого.

\- Но я думаю, что он догадывается, когда мы хотим побыть одни, – продолжает Тэн.

\- Пошляк, - сухо смеется Джонни, а Тэн елозит на его коленях, опираясь руками на его плечи.

\- Зато я тебя рассмешил, - пожимает плечами Тэн и перекидывает одну ногу через колени Джонни, наклоняя его голову пальцем.

Они прижимаются друг к другу губами в медленном, но беспорядочном движении, Тэн движется так, чтобы подстроиться под Джонни, вздыхает и с удовольствием стонет, когда руки Джонни так привычно ложатся на его задницу. Он держит лицо Джонни, одна рука лежит на его щеке, а другая запуталась в его мягких карамельных волосах. Они целуются, даже когда скрип половиц снаружи пугает их - как будто Джонни был жизнеобеспечением Тэна, если бы он оторвался хоть на секунду, он бы умер.

Джонни опускает взгляд, когда Тэн двигает бедрами, слегка потираясь о его джинсы, и бугорок на трусах - убедительный знак того, что ему нужно. Он прерывает поцелуй, и улыбается, пока Тэн возится с завязками, которые удерживают его белый халат застегнутым.

\- Знаешь, некоторые бестактные люди могут войти в любое время... - Джонни растягивает слова, наблюдая, как халат распахивается и свободно падает по бокам Тэна, изучая вены на его шее, пока он оглядывается на закрытую дверь.

Тэн встает с колен Джонни и раздвигает его ноги.

\- Не думаю, что это займет много времени... - И когда он снова садится, оседлав бедро Джонни, прижимает его руки к своим бедрам.

Тэн начинает медленно двигаться назад и вперед, потираясь промежностью о его бедро. Он прикусывает губу, руки находят опору, опираясь на плечи Джонни, когда он пытается сдержать свои стоны блаженства.

Джонни крепче обнимает Тэна за талию, целуя его губы и чувствует, как сбивается дыхание Тэна, когда тот буквально начинает скакать на нем. Он хотел бы остановиться на мысли о том, как божественно очарователен и прекрасен Тэн, но беспокойство о том, что он пропустит хоть одну секунду разворачивающейся перед ним сцены, было слишком велико.  
Тэн издает звук похожий на скулеж и крепко зажмуривает глаза, прибавляет темпа и легкую пружинистость своим движениям, его пальцы впиваются в кожу Джонни.

\- О, б...блядь, - шепчет он, дыхание учащается, и совпадает с движениями Тэна на бедре Джонни. - Черт, Джонни...  


Джонни старается не хихикать. На самом деле он ничего не делает, и Тэн стонет за него (мило и эгоистично - это заставляет его думать обо всех тех случаях, когда Тэн в первую очередь стонет «Джонни»). Он чувствует, как жар растекается по его собственной промежности, когда Тэн произносит его имя.

\- Ты такой милый, - говорит Джонни, не зная, что еще сказать, и успокаивающе поглаживает большими пальцами бедра Тэна. Его взгляд прикован к телу Тэна, к его красивой загорелой коже, покрытой маленькими каплями пота, он все делает сам, трется о бедро Джонни, и это почти причиняет боль.

\- Помолчи, - требует Тэн, наклоняясь и удивляя Джонни грубым, небрежным поцелуем. - Не порть настрой.  


\- Ты просто придурок, - Джонни хихикает, нежно покусывая губы Тэна.

\- Черт, - шипит Тэн, обвивая руками шею Джонни и задыхаясь от боли в бедрах. - Еще немного.

Он ошибся, потому что в ту же минуту, когда эти слова слетели с его губ, он застонал и сбился с ритма, пряча лицо в шее Джонни, и его сперма просочилось через нижнее белье на джинсы Джонни. Он скулит и ласково утыкается носом в шею Джонни, шепча: "спасибо", прежде чем соскользнуть на матрас рядом с ним.

\- Вау, ты был прав, - комментирует Джонни, поднимая случайную рубашку с пола, чтобы вытереть с себя сперму. - Ты действительно не заставил себя долго ждать.

Тэн фыркает и берет ту же рубашку, вытирая себя, теперь уже без нижнего белья, и прежде чем бросить оба предмета одежды в корзину для белья в дальнем углу комнаты, он снова завязывает халат. Тэн улыбается Джонни, обнимает его за плечи и целомудренно целует в губы.

Джонни замолкает, когда Тэн прижимается к нему, это все мило, но у него была своя маленькая -не такая уж маленькая - проблема между его собственными ногами.

\- Детка?

Тэн что-то промычал.

\- Эмм...- Джонни кладет руку на плечо Тэна, надеясь, что это действие будет более чем убедительным. – Ты не мог бы… как-нибудь помочь мне?

\- Боже, как я устал, - Тэн наиграно зевает и потягивается рядом с Джонни.

\- О, ничего себе. Спасибо, Тэн, ты такой заботливый парень.

Тэн хихикает, укрываясь одеялом Джонни, и плавно меняет тему.

\- Люблю тебя, Ёнхо-хен.

\- Тебе повезло, что ты милашка, - ворчит Джонни, поднимаясь с кровати и находя свое, скорее всего, нечистое полотенце на полу. - Иначе я бы давно тебя бросил.

\- Куда это ты собрался? - начал жаловаться Тэн. - Мне уже холодно.

\- Я хочу принять душ. Чтобы разобраться со своей проблемой. - Он уже собирался закрывать за собой дверь.

\- Подожди! - Тэн принял сидячее положение, его голос и лицо снова стали сонными. - Скажи, что ты тоже меня любишь.

Джонни фыркает и закатывает глаза.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, детка.


End file.
